


I Waited for You

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of how Fernando spent his first national team call-up with Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Waited for You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is untrue.  
> I hope you enjoy the fic. Comment please xx

It was love at first sight for Fernando. The moment he laid eyes on Sergio, he knew he wanted to be with him. Unfortunately, they were only teenagers when they first met and Sergio had a girlfriend. Fernando spent years trying to rid himself of his feelings for Sergio. Nothing seemed to help. Nothing stopped his stomach from flipping every time he saw the Sevillian and nothing stopped his heart skipping a beat when Sergio kissed his cheek – even if he was just going down the line of teammates, kissing each one.

Finally, Fernando – just turned twenty – tried the last resort – getting a girlfriend of his own. He had known Olalla for a long time. They lived near one another. He loved her. She was kind and genuine. He enjoyed spending time with her, holding her hand, even kissing her from time to time. However, it wasn’t her image that flooded his mind late at night when he was alone in bed or when he was in the shower with warm water cascading over his body. The image of Sergio still haunted him then.

After a year together, he still refused to sleep with Olalla. It just didn’t feel right and she was getting fed up with him. She suggested they take a break just a week after his 21st birthday. A few days later he was off to France for a call-up to the Spain NT. When the coach announced bedroom assignments, Fernando held his breath, hoping he’d be roomed with Iker or Xabi like he had been a couple of times in the past.

“Torres!” Fernando’s ears perked up and he gasped in a deep breath. “And Ramos. Get up to your room!”

 

“We’re finally rooming together!” Sergio exclaimed, flopping on the bed he had claimed in their room.

Fernando walked slowly to the bed opposite his and sat on the edge. “Yeah,” he muttered.

“ _Yeah_. Aren’t you excited?! We never get roomed together. They don’t trust us.” Sergio snorted and shook his head. “What do they think we’re going to do?”

“I – I don’t know,” Fernando stuttered.

Sergio sat up on the bed. His eyebrow was arched high. “What is wrong with you, Fer?” He asked. “You’re upset about something?”

Fernando’s heart beat faster and harder. He stared at his lap to avoid eye contact with Sergio. “Uh…Olalla broke up with me,” he muttered.

“She did?!” Sergio exclaimed.

Fernando’s head popped up. Did Sergio sound excited, pleased? Why would he sound that way? “Uh, yeah, she did,” he said, grimacing

Sergio stood up and moved to Fernando’s side. “I’m sorry, Fer,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around Fernando’s shoulders. “I thought you two were really happy together. What happened?”

Fernando shook his head and muttered, “Um…it’s nothing.” Fernando’s heart was beating so hard, he could swear Sergio could hear it.

“Oh, Fer. I’m sorry,” Sergio cooed. He tucked Fernando’s hair behind his ear and kissed the shell of his ear. “That girl is crazy to leave you. You’re amazing.”

Fernando’s eyes widened. His palms were sweaty, and he was sure he was near cardiac arrest. “Sese, I…”

“Fer,” Sergio whispered in his ear and silenced him. “Fer, I…”

Fernando turned and grabbed his face. “Please don’t stop me,” he said just before he pressed his lips to Sergio’s lips. They were as perfect as he imagined they’d be – so plump and soft.

Sergio didn’t stop Fernando. He wouldn’t dream of it. He might have had his share of girlfriends, but it was only in an attempt to stop the thoughts and the dreams of Fernando. He pulled Fernando onto his lap and held him close, refusing to give up their kiss. He wanted to taste Fernando. He had dreamed of what he might taste like. Surely he would taste sweet. He had to taste sweet.

Sergio cautiously pressed his tongue against Fernando’s lips. Fernando immediately parted his lips and slid his tongue against Sergio’s. Sergio moaned and shoved Fernando away. He stood up, turned away from Fernando, and ran his fingers through his long hair. “Sorry, Nando. I… this is gonna go too far if I don’t stop.”

Fernando stood and wrapped his arms around Sergio from behind. “I don’t want you to stop,” he whispered in his ear. “I want to be with you, Sese. I’ve been waiting so long.”

Sergio turned in Fernando’s arms. “Waiting?” He repeated. “What do you mean, Nando?”

“I have been in love with you forever, Sese.” Fernando gently grabbed Sergio cheeks and kissed his lips. He whispered against his lips, “I want you. I’ve waited for you.”

Sergio’s eyes widened. “You mean…you’ve never had sex with a man?”

“I’ve never had sex with anyone,” Fernando said, looking down at the floor. “I couldn’t. That’s why Olalla left me. It didn’t feel right being with her that way. I only ever wanted you that way.”

“Me too, Nando.” Sergio grabbed the back of Fernando’s neck and pulled his face to his. “I love you,” he said, smashing their lips together.

“I love you too, Sese,” Fernando said when they pulled apart. “Please…make love to me.”

Sergio treated Fernando like something precious, like a priceless work of art. He cared for him and loved him, covering his entire body with kisses, moving so slowly to be sure he was comfortable. He whispered to him as he entered him, telling him he loved him, and that he would be okay. He moved so slowly when he was finally inside him, careful to spare him as much pain as he could.

Fernando clung to him, his hands clutching his hair, as their bodies rocked together. He moaned softly and mewled like a kitten with each movement. He had never felt anything like the pleasure and euphoria that flooded over him every time Sergio moved inside him, touched his sweat-covered body, or kissed his lips.

After a half hour of the beautifully slow movements, the lovers met their climax simultaneously, moaning loudly and holding each other tightly as their bodies shook.

They lay curled up in each other’s arms as they came down from the high of their climax. “Was that worth the long wait, baby?” Sergio asked.

“Of course, it was. It was amazing. I’ve never felt anything that amazing before.” Fernando pushed himself even closer to Sergio and kissed the side of his neck. “Was it good to you?”

“It was the best thing I have ever experienced. I love you so much. I don’t ever want to be without you.”

Fernando rubbed Sergio’s chest and hid his face against his neck. “C – can we, um…can…?”

“Can we be together?” Sergio asked what Fernando had been too shy to get out.

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to say,” Fernando muttered.

“I want to be with you, Fer,” Sergio whispered as he climbed atop his lover. He kissed his lips and then stared into his eyes. “If our first time was this good, imagine what all the other times could be like…”


End file.
